Behind the mask
by Shadow in Midnight
Summary: Mikan Yukihara is the perfect girl-perfect grades, looks, personality, school, and she's even the founder of a branded clothes line, with one brother being a popular singer and the other being a well known businessman. Oh, and she's also the leader for a famous yazuka gang...and the best assassin ever trained.
1. The perfect school

~Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice; just the story line. Hope you enjoy~

~Note: Yoichi in this story is 18, Rei is 20 and Mikan is 17. Just for your info~

"Mi-chan! Are you coming shopping with us later?" Nonoko asked, slamming her hands down on the said girl's table, a huge smile framing her petite face. The brunette frowned a little, as in deep in thought, before facing her friend once more with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Nono-chan, but I forgot that I have something important on tonight!" She apologized profusely as her friend's smile turned slightly sour. "Ah, have you asked Anna-chan yet? She may be free!" Mikan quickly added in an attempt to sooth her friend. Nonoko grinned before running off, nearly forgetting to thank Mikan as she ran into another class.

Mikan quickly gathered her books lying neatly on the table and made her way out of school, greeting teachers and even her fanclub consisting of almost the whole school and beyond. "Good afternoon Sakura-sama," a man quickly greeted as she slid into the car, her smile slipping off her face as she did so. She nodded and he drove off, the ride silent and air tense.

"What do I have today?" She asked, breaking the silence. The man quickly nodded and pressed a button as a laptop slid open from her armrest. She scanned through the long list before sighing and shutting the device. "Fine. Take me back home first; I heard that Rei-chan and You-chan have come back," she asked, and the driver grunted in response. The rest of the ride was silent, save the sounds typing from Mikan's laptop.

"Rei-chan, You-chan!" She yelled as the doors opened, revealing rows of maids and traditionally dressed yazukas. "Good afternoon, Mikan-sama," they chorused loudly, bowing deeply as she waved a hand, eyes searching for her two brothers. "Mi-channnnn!"

A flash of silver hair caught the said girl's sight as she pulled out a small dagger and held it to the person's throat.

"My, my, how rude! He was simply greeting you, Mi-chan!"

A voice laughingly scolded her as the silver-haired man pouted. "Instinct, brother, instinct!" Sliding the knife back into its sheath, she held her arms open to her brothers.

"Do I not get a hug?" Cue puppy eyes

They sighed and pulled her into a large hug before attacking her with tickles. She cursed loudly at both the sudden tickle attack and the time. She was running late for her first meeting. Pushing them off and sliding through small gaps, she freed herself in no time as she stalked to her room, muttering curses under her breath. "Gotta change, then go," she offered a curt explanation before sliding the door shut.

Stripping her clothes, she pulled on a white, sleeveless turtle neck shirt and a pair of ripped skinny jeans, sliding her guns and daggers into a special belt.

"Bye bye! See you at dinner," she called out to her brothers as she slid down the stair railings gleefully, much to the annoyance of Rei. Kissing them both on the cheek, Mikan almost literally flew out of the door and into the waiting car, which too, flew off into the far distance before either brother could wave.

"Well. I suppose that's the least you'll expect from a well trained assassin," Rei muttered under his breath as Youichi pouted slightly. He had a sister complex, and it was quite funny to see him pinning for Mikan, honestly speaking.

"What happened this time?" Mikan groaned and massaged her temple, staring at the man kneeled in fear before her.

"I-I..." he started but was cut off by Mikan.

"And you want me to pay off your debts," she continued, staring harshly at the man before her, who nodded meekly. "Stand there," she pointed in a general direction of something resembling a box. He nodded quickly and obeyed her orders, out of fear and excitement.

"As if, asshole. Go to hell. Say hi to Satan for me, kay?" She asked in a sweet voice as the man's eyes widened, and a single shot was heard. It echoed through the silence, which was cut off by a cold voice.

"Dispose of it. Make it look like another gang killed it; I don't care which one."

Waving the members away, she leaned back in her seat and massaged her temple once again.

"Well fuck. Today's gonna be a longgggg day." She cursed loudly as a button on the phone rang shrilly.

"Sakura here what do you want," she snarled into the receiver. The person on the other line didn't say anything, but she could feel the man's voice oozing with fake authority.

"Sakura, some of your boys got into a fight with mine. I demand you to come over, or I shall press charges against them," the man drawled. She cursed once again and scribbled down the address, hopping out of her seat and telling one of the many people around to cancel her appointments for the day. Look like someone wants to get their asses kicked today.

"It seems like your 'Sakura-sama' isn't coming," he dawled, pulling out a fine toothed comb and running it through his hair, which was already drowning in oil and combed to an end. Her men gagged as he sprayed a little more cologne and smirked. "Looks like she's not com-" he started, but was quickly cut off by a large whoop. He turned around, only to be faced with a small girl around half his height. 

"Hah! This is the Sakura clan leader? What a wimp!" He sneered, nose upturned as Mikan rolled her eyes and in a split second, styled his blonde hair into a spiky Mohawk with a single knife swipe. "My...my silky locks!" He screamed like a pig sent to the slaughter house as he cowered on the ground, fingering his 'silky locks' on the floor. She rolled her eyes and used the tip of her combat boots to raise the man's' chin to stare at her.

"Such a wimp like you is only fit to wipe the floor with," she said, staring down at the man in disgust. "Ah, yes. I came here to settle an exchange. What did my boys do?" She asked, a single delicate eyebrow raised as she glanced at her boys, who were shuffling their feet.

"They ah, insulted you, Sakura-sama. So we er...gave them a haircut," one of them stuttered, looking at Mikan sheepishly from under his bangs. She erupted into laughter and walked over, patting the two of them on their backs. 

"Gave them a makeover they did!"

Their leader growled as two other men stepped out of the shadows, unevenly trimmed bald with words like 'mummy's boy' and 'sucker for older women' running the sides. They both looked ashamed to be there, and looked like they wanted to jump onto a hole and disappear.

"Hn, I don't see any difference. The words are true, anyways," Mikan shrugged and turned, motioning for her men to follow.

"Wait~!" He cried out in a girly voice-yes, a girly voice, at their backs. "What about repayment?" He pleaded, unknowingly making Mikan on the verge of puking.

"W-what repayment?" She asked, staggering a little at the man's cologne.

"For injuring my precious boys!" He positively wailed, crawling up to Mikan's feet. "Get away, disgusting. If not I'll give you another reason to make me repay a disgusting bastard like you," she sneered, strolling out of the man's place easily.

"E-erm, Sakura-sama...? We are extremely sorry..." they said sheepishly once again, heads bowed, awaiting their punishment.

"It's fine, it's fine!" She gwaffed loudly, patting the shoulders of the two men standing before her in shock. "In fact, well done. I suppose you should have drawn on their faces too, maybe...it does make them more bareable, hm?" She mused, and before she knew it, she was cracking jokes with the men.

"And so I cut his hair into a mohawk!" Mikan laughed as Youichi nearly spit his drink out at Rei. They laughed and cracked jokes in the large house, the merry sounds lost within the many rooms. They were, although a slightly strange family, a happy one.

~End of chapter 1~

…yeah. New story. I dunno what to sayyyy Anyway hope you like it :D


	2. A beautiful lie

~Heyyyy guyssss! Just to let you know, my exams are like in…a month? And I'm expected to pass everything (I'll die) with no fanfic, youtube or manga. Which means you guys will have to wait for long updates But I'll try to sneak some in, and maybe get my friends to post some for me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chappie~

~Review replies~

TECKK: Hace mucho que no lo veía! Me alegro de que te haya gustado :D

AnimeMango: Lol to your name, too. Reminds me of the book 'A mango shaped space'.

Mystique0831: Hey, thanks! I like this story really I do hope it turns out as good as what I have in mind…it's not written in concrete yet, but I do have the general outline.

kaitlynchosenisme: Heyaaaa~ Oh boy, the 'tough' part is gonna be knocked down quite badly from here onwards.

zebraqueen: Thanks~ This is going to be a long series, hopefully…? Depends on what random ideas pop into my brain… = = Thanks for reading~

"Natssummeee~!" a high pitched voice cut through the loud classroom, effectively silencing the class. The said boy stiffened, but his face still held the same poker faced expression he always wore.

"Luna," he said stiffly when the pink haired girl hugged, or rather, threw herself on him (like the slut she always was). Mikan stood by the sidelines, being the I'm-so-polite-so-I-shall-wait-till-this-is-over-gi rl as she 'always' was. In actual fact, she was clenching and unclenching her fist behind her back to resist the urge of punching the slut all the way to the Pacific Ocean. Her smile twitched slightly as she watched silently, the class staring and whispering, disgusted at Luna. It was no surprise that she threw herself at Natsume again; this wasn't the first time. If he was absent, she threw herself at Ruka. And the list goes on.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA **

Three loud shots echoed through the classroom as Hotaru's infamous baka gun appeared seemingly from thin air, still smoking slightly as the class watched on with a mix of amusement and horror. Horror since she was the honor student and no one wanted their infamous black mailing queen to get into trouble because of some slut.

A shrill screech echoed through the whole school as the pinkette lunged her plastic body at the violet haired girl, who easily dodged at the last second, causing the Barbie-wannabe to slam into a nearby wall, headfirst.

" Hotaru…was that really necessary?" Mikan asked while she was fighting back the urge to double over in laughter, like the rest of the class and random students outside. "I, too, agree with Mikan, Hotaru," Ruka sighed as he walked over to his girlfriend, hugging her waist gently and placing his chin on her head. The usually stoic faced girl nodded curtly, a small blush forming on her pale cheeks. Mikan giggled and leaned back onto the firm, large chest of Natsume, who hugged her waist in return as she snuggled into him gently, giggling once again. Everyone in class watched the couples sadly; they were the top four hottest teens in school, after all.

"Come on, let's go! I wanna taste Anna's cooking again," Mikan broke out of Natsume's grip excitedly, at which the latter looked a little pained at having lost to her pink-haired best friend. Hotaru saw his face and immediately whipped out her camera, snapping multiple shots of the raven haired male whose lips quickly turned into a scowl.

"RUKA! Take your girlfriend in hand," Natsume growled as the girls giggled; this was an everyday occurrence, so no one really minded, nor did they really care about it. It wasn't anything special to them; it was their daily routine, one which always stayed the same. But nothing does stay the same…and neither will Mikan always be the same.

"Oh God, Hotaru did it again…" Natsume sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled his face against her soft hair like a small child; ignoring the fact that they were just outside her mansion. Mikan let out a light laughter which caused the raven haired lad to blush hard, even though the stoic faced man rarely let any emotion show on his face; his eyes were enough to tell the story.

"She does that every day; what made a difference today?" she pondered as her boyfriend shook his head, messing up her long hair, causing her to let out a squeal. "I was with you this time; you were in the photo…now more boys will be lusting over you," he whined slightly, a blush forming over the brunette's face.

"Mou, Natsume…I already have boys lusting over me from other countries already; why does that photo make any more of a difference? Besides," she averted her eyes away from the person who had his chest pressed against hers. "That will show everyone that we're together…right?" she smiled at Natsume, who blushed and decided to peck her gently on her lips. A smirk took over his lips as he pulled away after an intense tongue make out session with the shorter girl, who was still panting for air.

"You just pile on the reasons why I like you," he smirked as she blushed hard and play punched (her real one will send him flying!) him before standing on her tippy-toes to peck his lips before running into the house, leaving the raven haired lad standing alone in the cold, bitter wind, the place where she kissed warming up his entire body.

"You're late," Rei curtly nodded in Natsume's direction as Mikan shrugged off a coat. The brunette glanced at her watch and looked at her brother with skeptical eyes. "By a couple of minutes, yes. 'Sides, don't you always do those kinds of things with Nobara?" she asked slyly, leaving the poor man in stutters as she strut off easily.

"Mi-chan," Youichi greeted as he hugged, or more of collapsed on her, ungracefully. She playfully tossed the older boy off whilst shaking out her hair from the suffocating pigtails she always wore in school.

"Dammit You-chan, I'm running late for a meeting. Don't you need to meet your manager too?" she asked, slightly annoyed since she wanted to change out of her uniform pronto. The silver haired man whined slightly before letting go of her, at which is dashed into her room and emerged in washed out, torn skinny jeans and a oversized shirt saying 'FUCK OFF' in large, bold white letters. A white singlet could be seen on a shoulder which the shirt hung off on. Stuffing a studded platoon cap onto her head, she ran out of the door, snatching a piece of nicely placed bread on the table (which was quickly followed by a "Oi, Mikan-sama!") she hopped into an awaiting car and slammed the door, waving through the frosted window as it slowly rose.

"Well? What the hell's so urgent that you need me to come here myself? I'm a busy person, ya'know," Mikan sighed as she placed her feet on the edge of the table, facing a few older, well dressed business men.

"You're late and you still dare to be so rude towards Kengo-sama?!" a man stepped up and glared and Mikan, only to be pulled back by his friends. The man called Kengo himself, too, glared at his underling before standing and bowing deeply to Mikan.

"My deepest apologizes, Sakura-sama," he said, glancing at the man behind him. "He is new, and I have not taught him well."

Mikan stared at the man behind him for a while before letting out a chuckle, shaking her head slightly. "Never mind; he is new. I will forgive him just this once," she laughed before her eyes turned cold. "Now, what the hell did you call me here personally for?" she asked, her voice dripping with anger and annoyance.

The whole place shivered slightly and exchanged glances; she had brought no men here, save the driver and his bodyguard. If she was angered, no one would be there to calm her down before she killed all who was present. Not that anyone did manage to calm her down before, that is.

A silence took over the place as heavy breathing filled the already tense atmosphere. No one spoke or moved; the air was so thick it could be cut cleanly by a dull blade.

"Sakura-sama, we have reliable information that…_he _is coming to Japan," a man finally spoke up, his face hidden in the shadows of the dim light; the one which lit up the place. The brunette paled and froze, and it was a while before she managed to find her tongue once again.

"You…you mean…" she managed to choke out.

The same man nodded, eyes still fixated on the worn out table.

"Yes. Reo Mouri is coming to Japan."

~End of chapter 2~

Hehehe, cliffy. Haven't made on in ages; I hope this was a good cliffy. I mean, who can make Mikan so scared? Hehehehehehe…I sound like some weird evil genius. = = I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. All that is precious to you

~Hey guys! Yup I know I've been taking ages to update (yeah I'm also busy but lazy; plus I got my new Pokemon Y yesterday so…yeah…and I need to make my wings for my cosplay too. I haven't even bought the frame yet. Gah.) but I really hope you guys can forgive me TT^TT (hopeful face) So I hope you guys will like this chapter…tell me if it's confusing or something, kay~

~Review replies~

kaitlynchosenisme: Ah, then you should be even more scared in this chapter…when Mikan calls Reo. It was fun writing that part :3

TECKK: Gracias como siempre! Siempre revise en mis fanfics GA :D

AnimeMango: Yep, I have this thing of taking ages to update lol…that book was nice right? But so sad TT^TT Mango died TT^TT

LostInMoonlight: Thanks! But from there their relationship will spiral into something crazy…I won't give you a hint since it's a surprise! I'm not sure if anyone has used that concept in a relationship yet, though, so it might be a little more surprising. Hahaha.

Btw, your name is beautiful!

AkumaHyuuga: I will alright! This one is so fun to write :3 I have most things planned out already, too. I'm hoping this will be a long one, since like, most of my stories are one-shot or similar. The next two chapters will be pretty high…yeah. See your review in the next chapter too?

"Oi, polka. You okay? You've been looking pale since this morning," Natsume worriedly asked, using the nickname he rarely used on his beloved girlfriend. Mikan, on the other hand, was still pondering about the news of Reo coming to Japan…if he found her and everyone else, then…

"Oi! Polka!"

Natsume's unnaturally loud voice snapped her out of her long train of thoughts as she nodded and forced her signature smile, the smile being as perfect as it always was, no credit to Rei who forced her to undergo many situations which forced her to smile (each time with a scarier threat if she failed).

"Yep, I'm perfectly fine, Natsu-kun! You look under the weather though, are you running a fever?" she quickly sprouted, pushing away his long bangs and placing her bare forehead against his, causing the male to blush deeply and capture her lips, much to the horror of his classmates and to the teacher (who recently broke up with her boyfriend) who had just stepped into class. A deep blush spread over Mikan's (and the people present in class's) face as Natsume, unaware about his surroundings and the dark aura that Hotaru was emitting, still captured the brunette's lips in a passionate lock-lips session.

"N-Natsume! Don't do that again!" she stuttered, her inner character slightly shaken herself as she smacked the teen and attempted to focus on the lesson (which she had already memorized by heart years ago) which was being presented by a madly blushing teacher who jumbled up the facts more than Mikan would have liked. Inside, she was mentally killing herself being torn between saving Natsume or practicing her selfish wants and putting him into danger.

"Natsu-kun, aaaaaaah," Mikan sweetly said, asking him to open his mouth in order for her to stuff the food precociously balancing on the tip of her metal (foldable) chopsticks. Hotaru, on the other hand, was blushing madly as she attempted to feed Ruka some of her food, causing Anna, Nonoko and all of their friends who were present to burst out into gales of laughter.

"Mi-chan, it was so embarrassing to watch you feed Natsume-kun!" Anna giggled, red-faced as she followed the large group up to class. "Why ever not? I mean, you do have Kaichou to be all lovey-dovey with, don't 'cha?" she giggled even harder at the pinkette's reaction, catching up with Natsume and promptly linking her arm with his.

"Hey, what's wrong? You've been looking rather down today," Mikan observed. The teen shrugged sadly and glanced into Mikan's genuinely worried eyes. "No, it's just that you've been acting weird all day…Mimi, you sure you're fine right? You do know that you can tell me anything, just to confirm with you," he seriously said, lowering his voice to a whisper.

Mikan nodded and grinned at her caring boyfriend, Hotaru snapping pictures of them whilst emitting a dark aura which now seemed that only Ruka could calm. The rest of the couples silently waved, not interrupting the love birds who were just a few cm away from having a hot make-out session in the middle of the hallway.

"I love you, Mikan." Natsume whispered, drawing her close to him and using the top of her head as a resting point for his cheek.

"I love you too, Natsu-kun," Mikan whispered back, her eyes filled with dread.

_I'm sorry Natsume, but I have to do this to protect you._

~That night~

"Well, what about Reo?!" Mikan snapped harshly, filling her fearless followers with a sense of terror. Their boss was not one to be messed around with when mad. She had a history of being able to challenge, and even defeat the strongest of her followers within mere seconds when she was angry. And she had said that that wasn't her full strength; she was still holding back. If that was the case, if she wasn't holding back, she could be a bull dozer when angered and not holding back!

"What's up, lil sis?" Rei and Youichi sauntered into the office as Mikan tiredly threw them the middle finger. "Talk to the hand boys, talk to the hand. I've just gone through too much shit today," she muttered before collapsing on one of the many thick files littered around her table, exhausted.

Rei stifled a laugh as Youichi poked her cheek, and when she didn't respond, tugged on it. The reaction he got was more then what he had bargained for, though-he was thrown into the wall with a annoyed "Aaaawwww fuck it bro!" and stuck there before sliding down in an unsightly heap on the floor. Ah, but that was what Rei was hoping would happen…Youichi often got himself into situations like these, even though he knew the consequences very well.

"Sakura-sama, we have news about Reo-sama," a suit-clad man suddenly rushed into the room without so much of a knock. Mikan was about to scold the man, but the moment the word 'Reo' left his mouth, she sprung upright in her seat and shoved all the files away to the sides, some toppling over the table and spilling the many papers within them, confidential or not. She could always clean them up after this around-the-world-chase with Reo, the bastard.

"Reo-sama left a message; he says he will be sending some underlings to your school tomorrow to claim you back," the man hurriedly spewed the unbelievable information to his younger boss, thoughts jumbled within his head. Mikan let out a loud yell and threw the file onto the wall, which effectively created a small dent in the wall, at which everyone in the room flinched.

"FUCK! Now how am I going to settle that bastard on such a short notice?! You! Give him a call! I need to talk to him! Now!" she yelled at the man who had brought the file in, who squeaked and rushed out, rushing back with a cordless, connected phone.

"Reo! What's with the short notice! Even leaving your number on the bottom; you must have some motive behind it all!"

The person on the other line chuckled and snorted slightly. "I don't have any motive; I just want to see you again, my _dearest Mikan-chan._ Can I not?"

Mikan shivered and stared at the phone in disgust before replacing it by her ear. "Then why tomorrow? We could have settled this peacefully without a rush," Mikan gushed out, her mind filled with thoughts of protecting Natsume, the next sentence he said sent shivers running down her spine.

"Because I want to destroy whatever's precious to you."

The line clicked and went silent, Mikan still too shocked to react. "F-fuck…Reo…he wants…he wants to destroy me…by using what I love…!" she finally stammered out, shaking madly in her seat as Rei and Youichi ran up to hug her, tears streaming uncontrollably down her eyes.

The next day, Mikan kept a wary lookout for Reo as she walked down the hallways, and even in class. Her friends, however, didn't notice any changes within Mikan as they laughed and joked, continuing with their daily lives. Until the period after lunch.

In the middle of class, a bomb suddenly exploded outside the classroom, sending debris and people flying. A man stepped in and spotted Mikan, who was 'frozen' in her seat. He picked her up and flung her unceremoniously over his shoulder, ready to stamp out of the class with the girl who was 'screaming' in his grip. "I'll be taking your friend. Good day," he said and started to make his way to the door, but suddenly stopped and froze, setting Mikan down gently and grabbing a gun hidden in his jacket, shooting himself in his head, blood spilling over Mikan.

"M-Mikan! You alright?!" Natsume and her friends rushed to her, who was seemingly shaking and staring at the dead man. As the class enveloped her in a hug, a small unseen smirk crossed over her face.

~flashback~

"I'll be taking your friend. Good day."

"Yuto Sora, 41, a happy family of 3 consisting of you, your wife and 2 year old son. You are my underling. You dare defy me?"

Yuto froze for a second before attempting to bring Mikan out of the classroom, but was promptly stopped by her next sentence.

"You know what will happen to your family if you defy me, Yuto."

Scared for his family, he placed her down gently, his eyes glazed over as he reached for his gun and shot his head, blood spilling out through the wound and onto Mikan, who wore a small, victorious smirk. She wasn't overwritten by Reo, it seemed. At least by this man, in the very least.

~Flashback end~

"Sensei, we'll bring Mikan to the infirmary…" Hotaru called out and rushed to open the classroom door, followed by an extremely worried Ruka and Mikan, who was carried in Natsume's arms. An unnoticed tear slipped down her cheek as Natsume whispered comforting words into her ear as they ran through the hallway, finally reaching the infirmary where he placed her down gently, clasping her hand and on the verge of tears as he did so. The doctor watched them and gasped when she caught sight of a red head jumping through an open window.

"Mikan dear, surely you aren't that weak, are you?"

Brown eyes widened as they found the source of the familiar, dangerous voice which brought her suffering to no end with his presence, and today wasn't any different. Only today, he was giving her the most pain he'd ever given her ever since her father died.

"R-Reo Mori!"

~End of chapter 3~

Heya! How was the cliffy? I completed this is a day; I'm quite impressed! So this chapter and the last ended pretty much on the same note, but this time, what Reo is going to do to Mikan is gonna be worse. :3

If you're wondering about the random 'kidnapping', it was actually a plot to get Mikan and her friends into a more isolated place. The nurse also plays a part in the next chapter (not a big one though) but I don't think she'll appear again…maybe just in passing…anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 3


End file.
